Crash & Burn
by BlueBoxInLondon
Summary: "It was captivating and compelling, this battle of theirs. Their endless battle, their incessant game of cat and mouse, the two of them defying life and death and time, finding each other and drowning in the presence of one another over and over again." / Kind of a study of the relationship between Light and L from the point of view of Ryuk who observes Light in multiple lifetimes.


Please tell me what you think of it, I would like to improve my writing skills (and my english skills seeing as that isn't my native language). Enjoy! :)

* * *

Ryuk had found him again — Light Yagami.

It was a different country this time, about fifty years after his death in another lifetime. He went by a different name this time. He looked different, too. But there was no mistaking it was him.

It wasn't like Ryuk to be so attached to a human. He'd deny it, of course, he'd say that he wasn't that sentimental, but how else would one describe his search for the human he'd come to known as Light Yagami?

Ryuk would claim it to be boredom. Humans are, after all, the most interesting creatures.

Time and time again he would roam the human world only to find this one specific human again.

Once he found him he could never resist dropping the death note again.

He knew he wasn't supposed to, that it was wrong to make him go through the whole process over and over again, but how boring would it be to just sit idly by and observe.

No, Ryuk wanted to be entertained, he _craved_ it and nothing and nobody could ease his boredom the way Light Yagami could.

Each time he dropped the death note, things would play out slightly different than the previous times, but there were two points that always remained the same.

The first thing being Light. After picking up the death note, he always wanted to change the world. Each time, without fail, he would want to become the god of the new world he created.

Ryuk enjoyed watching him transform into Kira again and again, he enjoyed seeing this boy lust for power and authority.

The second thing was, in fact, another human — one who went by the name L Lawliet, the first time Ryuk met him.

In fact, Light and L were the only two constants in a sea of variables.

For the most part, things played out almost exactly they way they did the first time around and L would die at the hands of Kira — some times literally, other times figuratively.

Sometimes however, things would take another turn and Light would be the one to die first, leaving Ryuk no chance but to succumb to his boredom, waiting for another lifetime where he could meet him again.

There were also the rare times where they where fighting so fervently, that they would slowly destroy each other — until they cracked at almost the same time, thus leaving this world together.

Yes, Ryuk enjoyed watching them. It was fascinating to him, how two people could meet each other over and over again, finding each other, without fail, in every lifetime again.

He has never heard of anything like it before.

It was captivating and compelling, this battle of theirs.

Their endless battle, their incessant game of cat and mouse, the two of them defying life and death and time, finding each other and drowning in the presence of one another over and over again.

One time Ryuk decided to conduct a little experiment. Another ten years have gone by, since Light Yagami had died as Kira once again when Ryuk finally found him once more.

This time, though, he would not drop the death note.

It would be boring without the existence Kira, that was for sure, but somehow, it interested Ryuk — How would Light's life turn out if he didn't get to be Kira. If there was no Kira.

Would he live a long and happy life? Would he have a family one day? Would he finally meet L on good terms this time? Or would he drown in his thoughts and disgust with the world.

Light seemed to have led a happy life: he'd had a good job, a wife and a daughter and an active social life. But that was all facade.

When he was alone, he would take off his mask— then he would cry tears of anger and frustration over the way the world works and how he was trapped in this endless cycle of waking up, going to work, spending time with friends and family and going to sleep — because that is what was expected from him, that is what you were _supposed_ to do with your life.

Each day of his life he had put up a front — until the day he died of old age in his sleep.

Not once, has anyone in his life seen the real Light — except for Ryuk.

Ryuk had been watching all these years from afar, not being able to talk to him or make his presence known to him in any way.

Light died, not knowing that there had been a shinigami in his life, constantly watching over him, not knowing that there had been indeed someone who'd known him for who he truly was.

And there was yet another thing that Light did not know: that he was supposed to meet another human in this world, that he was _meant to_ — and that human was none other than L.

For the first time in over a hundred lifetimes, Light and L did not meet each other.

Neither Light nor L (Ryuk checked) knew of each others existences. They both lead their separate lives and they both died without ever knowing that there was a person that they have not yet had the chance to meet.

Without the Death Note they had no reason to meet.

The next time Ryuk found Light, he dropped his Death Note again.

And the world was right again.

Light being Kira and L being a detective, Light and L met each other under these circumstances once more.

Ryuk would once again see these two extraordinarily rare humans crash and slowly drown in each other.

He would once again see their relationship develop and grow.

He would once again see them clash and burn and go up in flames.

It had been boring without them meeting, he'd missed the drama and the entire entertainment — that's why he did it.

At least that's what Ryuk told himself.

But maybe, just maybe, he could not bear to see them apart, even if that meant causing the undying blazing fire that were Light Yagami and L Lawliet.


End file.
